The present invention relates to a device for storing and loading unbelted ammunition in a turret provided with a tubular weapon which is equipped with one shaft magazine on either side which can be supplied with ammunition by way of an associated lifting device, and with a ring magazine to receive ammunition, disposed in the turret basket.
German Pat. No. 1,264,296 discloses the provision of a shaft magazine on each side of a twin gun to which ammunition is provided from a ring magazine disposed therebelow by way of an ammunition lift. The ring magazine here has horizontal chambers. If different types of ammunition are to be fired, a fixed ammunition code must be utilized between the types of ammunition to be employed. Thus, it is not possible to load at will.